Squishward Feigns Krabsperger's Syndrome to Squeeze Sponges in the Employee Lounge
Squishward Feights Krabsperger's Syndrom to Squeeze Sponges in the Employee Lounge is a YouTube Poop created by Awful Fawful. It was uploaded on February 24, 2015. Plot Squidward Tentacles was walking to work and it have very ghetto like neighborhoods. SpongeBob SquarePants was dancing like he was tripping. When he got to work, he wished that he can go home. More LSD style tripping continues as Squidward gets pissed at Spongebob (who somehow teleported from the street to the Krusty Krab). Squidward got so pissed that he started to shit on the floor and everyone jumped out of the restaurant because they are stupid. Mr. Krabs heard the commotion and Squidward shitted on his MLP toys. Spongebob bumped into him and dropped a dime in the sink. Mr. Krabs was stuck and asked Spongebob to grab his hindquarters and fuck. Mr. Krabs arms are ripped off and he got wombo combo'd and a bunch of stuff fell on him. When he went to the hospital, Squidward and Spongebob fucked when Krabs came in. Squidward finally went apeshit and chased Spongebob down the street. Sources Cartoons *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Gravity Falls'' **"Tourist Trapped" *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **"The Cutie Mark Chronicles" *''The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti'' *''Snow-White'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Algae is Always Greener" **"Artist Unknown" **"Bubble Buddy" **"Bummer Vacation" **"Can You Spare a Dime?" **"Chocolate with Nuts" **"Clams" **"Club SpongeBob" **"Dying for Pie" **"Face Freeze!" **"Frankendoodle" **"Gary Takes a Bath" **"Grandma's Kisses" **"Have You Seen This Snail" **"Help Wanted" **"I ♥ Dancing" **"I Had an Accident" **"Imitation Krabs" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Jellyfishing" **"Just One Bite" **"Krab Borg" **"Krusty Krab Training Video" **"Krusty Towers" **"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" **"Mid-Life Crustacean" **"Nasty Patty" **"Naughty Nautical Neighbors" **"No Free Rides" **"Opposite Day" **"Pickles" **"Pizza Delivery" **"SB-129" **"Scaredy Pants" **"Shanghaied" **"Squid's Day Off" **"Squeaky Boots" **"Squilliam Returns" **"Texas" **"Truth or Square" **"Wet Painters" **"Wormy" Films *''Alien'' *''Frozen'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Nosferatu'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Begotten'' Video Games *''Donkey Kong 64'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Yoshi's Island'' *''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' Squidward's deaths When Squidward mentions that he's "trapped in a prison of Republicans and being dead", a series of bizarre scenarios of Squidward dying or being killed *Freezing to death in a meat locker *Smashing a coffee-maker, causing him to get blown out of the Krusty Krab *Falling off his bicycle and onto another Squidward *Getting charred by Fluttershy shooting an energy beam from her mouth *A bug whacking him with a stick, causing one of his eyes to fall out *Getting beheaded by the cash register opening *Running in front of an oncoming fire truck *SpongeBob shooting an energy beam from his mouth right at his face *Jumping in front of a truck while trying to save SpongeBob from getting run over *Getting blown up by SpoingeBob in a suicide bombing *Driving into SpongeBob in an head-on collision *Trown into a weird dimension inside Fluttersky asscrack by the Flying Dutchman *Being killed during open-heart surgery by SpongeBob using a table waxer on his heart *SpongeBob shooting him when he tries to take his Playpony magazine *Poking both is eyes out *SpongeDoodle unleashing a red tornado on him *Getting his organs shoveled out of him alive by Mr. Krabs Some of those deaths were taken from previous Awful Fawful YTPs, including Squishward the Irresponsible's Day of Dirty Deeds, SpongeBaal Forces a Krappily Crusted Pizza Unto the Customer, Squishward Gets Run Over and Wreaks Shit in Vegas Hell and SquaggleBob Paint-Poisoning Pants Goes Full-on Cringebill. Quotes Squidward: (Sighs) What a beautiful day. And here I am, trapped in a prison of republicans and being dead! Squidward: You ring the bell when there's a sick boss-like orgy! But NO! I'm just so fucking done with this restaurant! (The Krusty Krab is full of robots. Cut to Master Shake and a hipster fish) Master Shake: Wanna get naked? Hipster Fish: He burnt my shake! Squidward: That's it! That's it! I'm just gonna take a shit, carnival style! (He takes a shit, all the customers run outside and fall to their deaths) Mr. Krabs: That sounds like Squidward dropping a shit! Mr. Krabs: Wait. Squidward, I'M GONNA POUND YOUR REAR END!Category:AwfulFawfultheFalafle YTPs Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:2015 Poops Category:Viacom Victims